


Of Minds and Hearts

by merlinfrostE



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Sonic, But use she/her pronouns, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crystal Gems, Family Feels, FtM Sonic, Fusions, Gems are sexles, He is technically Trans, He uses they/them pronouns for the first few chapters, Hurt and comfort, Kinda?, Miss-gendering, Other, Protective Crystal Gems, Sonic experiencing the world for the first time, Sonic identifies as male, Sonic is a gem, Sonic is refereed to as a girl for a bit, Steven wants to be everyone's friend, Tanzanite gem, adopted family, journey of self-discovery, powers, supportive family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinfrostE/pseuds/merlinfrostE
Summary: They entered a world that had strict rules and expectations. They were told to follow and do as they were told. They were told not to disappoint. They were given a mission, were ordered to complete it. They chose to not listen.Sonic thought he'd left his past behind, thought he could enjoy the life he'd created for himself in peace with his friends and family. But when a ship from Home-world appears, searching for both him and the destroyed cluster, he finds himself thrust back into the world of the gems. With secrets revealed and lives on the line, Sonic struggles with himself, who he was, who he is, and who he wants to be. Can his friends and a group of gems who call themselves the Crystal Gems help him to both save their world and many others, or is he destined to be nothing more than shattered dust?





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steven Universe fic ever and I am also new to the fandom so I apologize greatly if I get anything wrong. Feel free to let me know if I make a mistake as I want to write the best fic I can for all of you. Also, just some warnings.  
This fic contains a character who is transgender and who is misgendered frequently in the first few chapters. If you don't like this then probably don't read. Other than that I will write any warnings for future chapters at the beginning of them. So enjoy the first chapter Of Minds and Hearts.

The first thing they become aware of is how dark and inclosed everything is. They feel the walls pressing in against their arms, against their legs, feel the way their head brushes against the ceiling of wherever it is that they are trapped. They are new, they have only just awakened into the world, this they know with certainty. They have no memories, no grasp on what feelings are, on why they are where they are. What they do know is this feeling of tightness growing inside their chest, this need to get out and stretch out their limbs, to just be free. The feeling rises causing them to lift their legs, pressing against the wall, pushing with this growing desire to escape and stretch. They feel the wall shift under their feet, hear the crumbling of the wall as slowly, their feet break through flooding the small chamber they are trapped in with light.

Without the wall there to support their feet, they are sent tumbling forward, grunting as they land on hard compact ground. Their eyes screw shut, watering under the bright light that now surrounds them. They lie on their stomach, allowing them to feel their long hair flowing along their back and shoulders, the tight-fitting top around their chest and the flowing pants around their legs. For a long moment, they stay on the ground with their eyes shut, simply feeling the ground beneath them. Then they hear it, the soft murmuring of voices all around, the shuffling of many feet. Eyes snapping open, they are quick to scramble back till their back hits a wall, staring wide-eyed at the mass of figures standing before them.

“A little small, isn’t she?” A voice speaks up from the crowd.

“Jumpy too.” Another responds.

“Enough!” A sharp cutting voice calls, silencing all the murmuring. They flinch at the voice, a feeling that makes their body shiver crawling up their back. They look up, swallowing as they see the giant imposing figure of a blue woman. Everything about her was blue. Her hair, her skin, her clothes, her eyes. In her chest shone a bright, beautiful blue gemstone. Diamond their mind seemed to whisper. They weren’t sure how they knew this, only that they did.

They watched as the woman walked towards them, kneeling down so they were more eye level, and then she smiled at them. It wasn’t a nice smile either. It was sharp and hungry, making them tremble where they sat. 

“Finally,” The woman whispered, “I finally have you my little Tanzanite.” 

That word, Tanzanite, it flooded their mind, connected with their soul. That was them, that was who they were. This they knew completely and fully. Tanzanite looked at this woman, Blue Diamond, and felt themselves settle ever so slightly. Blue Diamond reached out, running a single finger over their head, brushing their own cobalt blue hair as she did so. Tanzanite blinked, looking down at their own body for the first time, looking at their light blue skin, their azure blue pants that had soft blue trimmings at the bottom. The little crop top they wore was a dark midnight blue, and in the centre of their chest sat a stunning blue gemstone of their own, a Tanzanite. 

“You seem a good first attempt.” Blue Diamond spoke up, causing Tanzanite to look back up at her, revealing bright green eyes, something that had the Diamond pausing. She hummed, tilting her head to the side. “We’ll have to fix that for the others, green just won’t do.”

“First attempt?” Tanzanite jumps at their own voice, at how airy and soft it is, like a gentle summer breeze. They lift a hand to their throat, running slender fingers along it, feeling something curl inside their chest. No, they think, that didn’t sound right.

“Yes, first attempt. You are the first Tanzanite to come into being.” Blue Diamond speaks up once more, distracting Tanzanite from their thoughts. “You are lucky enough to be a part of my court, the Blue Diamond court. I am pleased with your shape so far. The only thing we need to work on are the eyes as I said before. The green simply isn’t right.”

Tanzanite frowned at that. Green didn’t sound so bad to them, in fact, they wanted to see their eyes themselves, see this apparent not right green. 

“Pearl!” Blue Diamond suddenly called causing a soft blue woman with short hair that covered her eyes to step forward. In her chest sat a Pearl. “Have a training schedule drawn up for Tanzanite, we need to find out her abilities as fast as possible so that I may inform White Diamond.”

“Yes, my Diamond?” Pearl bowed before walking forward and holding out a hand towards Tanzanite. They blinked at the offered hand before giving a shakey smile, reaching out and allowing the other gem to help them up.

“Uh, thanks.” Again, their voice just doesn’t sound right to their own ears but maybe it's just because they are so new and haven’t used it before. Perhaps it's just something they need to get used to.

The Pearl doesn’t respond, only leads them through the gathered crowd and towards a tall building of sorts. Inside, they pass through what feels like a maze of halls, climbing more and more stairs until finally they stop by a small room that the Pearl gestures for them to entre. “These will be your quarters. A Topaz and Aquamarine will come for you shortly to start your training.”

“Training for what?” Tanzanite asks.

“You are the first cut of your gemstone type. We need to find out your powers and capabilities so we know what jobs would best suit you. Our illustrious Diamond has high hopes for you, so you should do well not to disappoint.” Pearl states matter of factly, and before Tanzanite can say anything else she turns away, leaving them standing there alone.  
To be told that they are the first Tanzanite ever fills them with something warm and bubbly, but also something heavy and cold. Feelings are still new and confusing, hopefully they can ask the Topaz and Aquamarine about them and other things when they arrive. After all, there are so many new and exciting things for them to experience and explore now that they are awake and free.


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world isn't what they expected and they quickly learn they aren't what the world expected. They are lost and drifting, a puzzle piece that doesn't fit, that has no place in the bigger picture. They ask too many questions, have a mind too curious and for that they are deemed a failure, shameful. They have but one chance to prove themselves, least they be shattered into dust.

They hit the ground hard, dust and debris flying in all directions while their sword clatters to the ground beside them. Tanzanite coughs, chest heaving and aching while their arms tremble under the strain of pushing their body up into a kneeling position. Every part of their body hurts, has been hurting for the past few weeks since their training began. Every day, Topaz Facet-6R4A, Cut-8HP and Aquamarine Facet-2S5W, Cut 9LS would appear and make them fight against them, never giving them a moment's rest, never showing guilt at causing them pain or injury.

“Pathetic,” A scathing voice lits through the air and Tanzanite has to grit their teeth to stop themselves from saying something that will get them into trouble. They look up to see a tiny little blue girl with wings made of water staring down at them, a bored expression on her face. “And you're meant to be the great and amazing Tanzanite, Facet-0A0A, Cut-1AA. You are shaming all future Tanzanite’s with your poor skills.”

They can’t help but scowl at that because it’s hardly their fault they aren’t good at fighting. Aquamarine and Topaz didn’t give them pointers and advice, they only attacked and expected them to know how to block and defend. They stand quickly, picking up their sword as they go, holding it at the ready, glaring at the little blue girl who sits upon the large block-shaped Topaz who is a mixture of yellow and brown. The Topaz narrows her eyes, lifting her Pugil Stick while Aquamarine sighs in exasperation. 

“If you insist on being squashed once again then be my guest. Topaz, flatten her and show her that she will never be as great as everyone thought she would be.” Aquamarine sneered before taking flight, leaving Tanzanite standing to face their opponent.

Topaz smirked before giving a mighty roar, charging at the much smaller and slimmer gem with all her might. She swung wide, huffing when Tanzanite rolled to the side and brought their sword up, blocking the strike. The younger gem grit their teeth as their arms quivered under the force of the blow, pushing with all their might. They gave a yell of their own, pushing against the Pugil Stick with all their might and feeling vindictive pride fill their body when they successfully managed to push the stick away and knock Topaz slightly off balance. Tanzanite surged forward, whacking Topaz with the blunt side of their sword along the back of her head. The larger gem grunted, shocked by the others speed and sudden strength. She growled at the dull pain in her head, spinning round and swinging her Pugil Stick as she went. The move was sudden and unexpected on Tanzanite’s part who thought they would have more time before the other recovered from the hit.

The Pugil Stick struck home, hitting the little blue gem in their left side and sending them flying. They skidded across the hard ground, rolling and tumbling till they hit a far wall while they cried out in pain. For a long moment, Tanzanite lay there, ears ringing and side burning. The sound of laughter brought them back out of their daze to see Aquamarine laughing from where she once more sat on Topaz’s shoulder, the larger gem also sporting a vicious smirk on her face.

“You are completely hopeless, a useless cut of a gem.” Aquamarine snickered from her perch. “I won’t be surprised if Blue Diamond has you shattered because of how wretched you are.”

That has something hot and wild rushing through Tanzanite’s body, surging through every limb and igniting every inch of skin. It builds inside their chest, rolling and crashing fiercely inside them, pushing violently against their insides, screaming to be released. And the more Aquamarine and Topaz laugh, the hotter it becomes. Tanzanite is still learning about emotions and feelings, but they are pretty sure that this is what anger feels like, burning through their body as it is, and they hate it. They glare at the two laughing gems, feeling their hands shaking with rage, feeling a force building up inside them until they feel fit to burst. It’s so overwhelming and consuming, and all they can do is scream.

Their voice comes out as a wail, loud and shrieking, ripping from their throat in a desperate cry. And as they scream, a wave of power rockets from their body, exploding outward and rushing towards the two now stunned gems. It rushes out as a shockwave of fast-moving air that hits the two older gems at an incredible speed, sending them both hurtling backwards and crashing through a wall. The wall itself crumbles quickly after, sending rocks down onto the two fallen gems. Tanzanite watches it all, wide-eyed and shaken, not believing that such a force could come from them. When the two pull themselves from the destroyed wall, they stare at Tanzanite with wide eyes, completely floored by the sudden display of power.

“Fascinating.” Tanzanite nearly screams again at the voice that speaks right behind them. Turning finds Blue Diamond herself standing over them, her eyes filled with curiosity. “It would appear that Tanzanite’s have a connecting to the element air, much like the Lapis Lazuli’s have a connection to the element water.”

Tanzanite doesn’t know what to say to that, so they opt for bowing their head to stare at the ground, body still shaking slightly from the rush of power and pain. They feel the cutting gaze of their Diamon staring down at them, judging them in every way possible. It leaves a tight, uncomfortable feeling deep inside their chest as if someone was trying to pull their gem free from its resting place. They watch as Blue Diamond’s shadow slowly walks away from them, taking with her that tight feeling. Once they are sure she is gone, Tanzanite chances a glance up, flinching at the scornful looks Aquamarine and Topaz are sending them.

“That was a lucky shot.” Topaz spits, embarrassed at having a Diamond bare witness to such a defeat.

“And now that you’ve shown at least some skill, we’ll only make the training harder now,” Aquamarine adds on much to Tanzanite’s dismay. The pair stalk off, leaving the little blue gem standing there, feeling strangely hollow inside. They had been so excited when they first woke up, now all they felt was dread.

They quickly learnt that Topaz and Aquamarine were true to their word. The training had become much more brutal with even other gem types joining in. The Rubies would fuse together, punching Tanzanite till they were nothing more than a crater in the ground. The Amythests would whip them from dawn until dusk, never letting up. The Lapis’ would hold them underwater, and while Gem’s didn’t need to breathe, the sensation of being trapped down there left Tanzanite shaking in fear whenever they saw large bodies of water. They tried to stay positive, to see the advantages of all the training. They were improving with their sword abilities, and they could even hover above the ground now with ease. Sending out shock waves of fast-moving air was proving tricky, but they were slowly getting there. But for every step forward they took, Tanzanite also felt they were taking several steps back. 

This was the world in which Tanzanite lived in, a world where they were constantly experimented on by other gems who wanted to see how far they could be pushed. It was a world where they only felt pain and suffering, constantly being looked down upon by other gems because they were weak, improper and off-coloured with their bright green eyes.   
Tanzanite sighed, eyes closed and legs crossed, hovering just a few centimetres above the ground in an exercise of control over their powers, feeling the air brushing against their pants and skin softly. It’s an exercise they don’t really need to do anymore, having mastered the ability to float and ‘fly’ in a sense years ago. Years…how many years had it been since they first awoke? Five? Six? They don’t really care all the same. Each year just brings them more pain, more shame to their Diamond. 

“Tanzanite.” The voice startles them so much, they fall flat on their back with a yelp. Looking towards the entrance to their quarters finds a Pearl staring down at them with a disapproving look. They're quick to stand up, brushing dust from their pants and straightening their top. It doesn’t help that their hair is in disarray, sticking up in all directions and unkempt. 

“Um, hey there.” Tanzanite smiled awkwardly, shifting their weight from foot to foot. The Pearl sniffed, her eyes showing nothing but disdain like most Gems when they looked at them.

“Your presence is required by our Diamond.” The Pearl says in a clipped tone, turning and marching away briskly leaving Tanzanite standing there as cold terror spreads through their body. Over the years, Blue Diamond had lost interest in them as Tanzanite failed to prove their worth. According to all the other Gems, they asked too many questions, were too curious, too small and thin. Blue Diamond had watched as Tanzanite showed all these qualities and had grown frustrated and despairing, mourning about how they were a failure to her court. These words stung Tanzanite, they filled them with shame and guilt, but also fear. After all, what use was a useless failure of a Gem? The thought had them trembling, legs weakly taking them towards the courtroom where Blue and Yellow often sat most days discussing plans. Tanzanite wondered if they would even leave the room, wondered if these steps they were taking were about to be their last.

The two Diamonds sit on their throne-like chairs, gazing down at them in disappointment, Yellow practically sneering in disgust while Blue just looks resigned and sad. It has Tanzanite twisting in their skin, wanting to rip the horrible shameful feeling away. Instead, they bow their head, ears ringing while they feel their Gem pulse with fear.

“Tanzanite,” Blue begins in her soft yet commanding voice, “We have been carefully observing your progress over the years, and we are very disappointed.” They flinch, unwilling to meet the eyes that will show nothing but anger and loathing.

“We’ve given you so many chances to prove yourself, and you have failed at every turn.” Blue continues, Tanzanite wanting to scream at her to stop, to stop making them feel worthless and disgraceful. 

“I have urged Blue to have you shattered,” Yellow hisses from her place and Tanzanite feels something in their middle roll and twist in something that resembles fear yet isn’t quite the same. 

“However, I have decided to give you one last chance Tanzanite,” Blue says, sending Yellow a side glance that has the other Gem huffing in annoyance. They finally look up at the two Diamonds, green eyes wide with shock at being given one last chance to save themselves. Yellow grits her teeth when she looks into their eyes like most Gems do when seeing their bright green colour so Tanzanite is quick to turn their gaze away from Yellow, focusing solely on Blue. “Know this, if you fail this task we are giving you then you will be shattered.”

Tanzanite gulped, chest feeling heavy and legs weak. It's not a statement but a promise and everyone in the room knows it. “I won’t fail you my Diamond.”

“For your sake, I hope so.” Yellow sniffs, Tanzanite’s middle doing that weird twisting rolling thing that makes them feel like something is trying to crawl up and out of them. They turn their eyes to the floor, fighting to keep their body from trembling and showing their fear.

“What is it you wish of me, my Diamond?” They say instead of acknowledging Yellow’s words.

“Your task is one of great importance.” Blue states, “You will be given a ship, and you will fly it to the distant corners of the galaxy to find a suitable planet for us to turn into a kindergarten. We need more soldiers, more Gems but for that, we need a planet with the perfect resources. We are entrusting this mission to you so that you may prove you aren’t useless.”

Tanzanite curls in on themselves, the words filling them with hope but also burning against their skin like hot coals. This is a mission that holds so much weight for both Home-World and for themselves. If they fail, they will be shattered and the Gem Empire won’t expand. Tanzanite feels the need to speak out, to say it is too great a task, that this is something they simply cannot do. But they know to do so will mean their end. So they nod, stand tall and accept their fate. If they are to be shattered, then they will meet their end knowing they did everything they could to prove their worth.


	3. Crashing

They leave immediately, bundled up into a ship and sent in a random direction away from Home-World. For the first few days, it's peaceful and calming to be by themselves, to not have to worry about making a mistake or appearing weak around the other Gems. For the first time since they first woke up, Tanzanite stands without fear or shame. However, by the end of the first week, the fear returns. No longer is it fear of others but instead a fear of the emptiness around them, the loneliness of space that presses in from all sides. For a week they have drifted slowly through the inky blackness, never passing anything other than distant blinking stars. Tanzanite stands at the window, hands pressed flush against the cold glass and tries to ignore the tightness in their chest.

They had thought they would enjoy this mission, to be away from the judgement and scorn. But they find themselves missing the company of the other Gems, despite their hurtful words and actions. Tanzanite hates themselves for longing for their tormentors, hates the cold empty feeling inside their chest that aches for those that hate them.

“I’ll find a planet.” They say softly to themselves, “I’ll find a planet and then I’ll finally belong, they will finally accept me.”

_‘They’ll never accept you’_ The voice that hisses in their ear sounds bitterly like Aquamarine’s, the little blue Gem that had delighted in beating them until all they felt was fire burning along every inch of their body. It’s an ugly voice, one that breathes poison and clings to their mind like tar. They push away from the window with a growl, air rushing around them violently in response to their anger, pulling at their wild unkempt hair. Other Gems had sneered and jeered at their hair, mocking its wild nature, calling them shameful in looks as well as ability. Tanzanite had scowled but refused to bend.

_‘Willful’_ That is what a Jasper had snapped at them once. It was a word that dug into their very essence yet not in the painful way all the other words had. This had dug its way in and settled gently where it lay, soft and comforting in a way Tanzanite couldn’t explain. They had watched as the other Gems did as they were bid without question, without fight and had dared question why? They had hesitated where others had jumped, had thought where others were led. They knew this trait disappointed Blue Diamond who longed for a soldier who would follow her every command without question, But Tanzanite couldn’t help but question.

“I won’t question this.” They vow, urging the ship forward, desperate for a hint of life. “I’ll prove my worth, I won’t be shattered.”

That word, it falls from their tongue, heavy like led and corrosive as acid. It has their middle doing that strange and awful twisting sensation they have come to loathe. They still don’t know what that feeling is, still so painfully new despite their years of existence. They don’t know so much but no one was willing to teach them. They tried to show them how things should be, but Tanzanite had felt something inside them pull away from those ideals, felt something inside them scream no for all it was worth. They don’t understand why it felt wrong when it should feel right, they don’t understand why they have to fight to be perfect while everyone else seems to just be made perfect.

The week turns into 2 that slowly bleed into months. Looking at the ship's log, they shudder with longing at seeing the words 3 months blinking back at them. They scream _reaching, connecting_ at the steel walls that offer no comfort, sob _loneliness, hollow_ to the windows. This is true torture, this is worse than shattering. This is presence without being. They lose themselves to the emptiness, not seeing the planet they are slowly moving towards. They don’t see the satellites, don’t realize they are on a collision course with one until its too late.

Tanzanite yelps as the ship shudders and groans, as alarms blare and the trusters fail. They frantically try to get the ship back online, chest growing tight with fear and horror as they feel the ship being dragged into the planet's atmosphere, feel it start to fall towards its surface.

“No, no, no! I need to prove myself! Please, no!” Tanzanite screams as fear sinks its cold unrelenting fingers into the being. They are helpless, a failure, shameful and useless to Home-World. They couldn’t even complete a simple scouting mission without screwing up! All they can do is watch as the planet’s surface rushes to meet them, all they can do is brace for impact and prey Blue Diamond will be merciful and not shatter them when she finds out.

~~~~

Bernadette O’Hare Nee-Larson wasn’t special by any means. She was in her mid-twenties, had married the love of her life and lived in a quiet village that boarded a beautiful forest. She had a simple job at a nursery, selling all manner of flowers and planets. Her Husband, Jules O’Hare, was an inventor by trade along with his brother Charles but also had a side job building toys for the village children. Charles lived more towards the village centre but would come round for dinner every second day and would often help Bernadette in her garden on his off days. So yes, the O’Hare family wasn’t special by any means and didn’t really see a reason for why they would ever become special, content as they were with their simple normal lives.

But fate is funny, and Bernadette knows she could never have anticipated what it had in store for her on what had dawned as a completely normal sunny day. She had been out the back of their house, laying out the groundwork for a new vegetable patch she was planning on building when she heard it. A loud boom that was reminiscent of thunder echoed overhead causing her to look up in surprise. This quickly changed to shock as she watched what looked like a space ship plummet from the sky, streaking over her house and into the forest. The gust of wind the ship creates blows her hat off her head and dust flying into the air. She coughs, squinting after the ship only to gasp when a loud crash sounds from deep within the forest. Logic dictates that she go get her husband, her heart however, urgers her to go make sure whoever was inside the craft is alright and to not waste a single moment.

Shoulders set, resolve strong, Bernadette took off into the trees, following the smell of burning wood and fumes that drifted from the crash site. It wasn’t long before she found a large gully carved into the earth from the ships landing, trees shattered and split in half and boulders pushed aside as if they were nothing but pebbles. All the carnage leads to the smoking creator where the ship lays. The metal is twisted and steaming, hot from entering the planet's atmosphere. Small fires burn all around the area and Bernadette hurries forward, fearful that the fires may ignite the fuel of the ship and cause an explosion. She clambers over the torn-up earth, dodging between smouldering wreckage till she makes it to what she can only assume is the cockpit.

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” Bernadette calls out, coughing as smoke fills her lungs and burns her throat. When no answer is given she lifts a rock she had scavenged from the ground, bringing it down forcefully only the glass front of the ship. It takes a few tries before the glass starts to splinter and crack, spiderweb-like patterns racing along the surface till finally, the panel gives way under Bernadette’s hits. She knew she should expect something otherworldy inside the ship, it had come from outer space after all. Still, the figure lying slumped on the ground before her rips a startled gasp from her mouth.

They look human but only in body shape. Their skin is a soft pale blue while their hair, which is wild and untamed is a dark cobalt blue. A pointed nose sits on their face underneath large eyes that lay hidden behind closed eyelids. A soft dark blue shirt covers their chest where a brightly coloured blue gem sits while light blue pants that flare out towards the bottom with dark blue trimmings cover their legs. They are young in appearance, something that has Bernadette aching for the pain they must be feeling. If they were to stand before her she thinks they would only be a few inches shorter than herself.

“Goodness, whatever happened to you?” Bernadette can’t help but whisper softly, knowing they will not answer. A new flash of determination fills the purple hedgehog as she reaches forward, lifting the surprisingly light alien into her arms. Quick as a flash, she is running back towards her home, hoping it's not too late to help this strange creature.


	4. Trusting

When Bernadette burst into the house carrying a strange blue humanoid alien, Jules near enough had a heart attack from shock. He’d rushed home after seeing the strange ship crash land in the forest, fear for his wife filling his very being. He knew his brother, Charles would probably be here any minute as well to make sure they were all alright, but that hardly mattered anymore given what he was staring at.

“Bernie! What on earth?!” Jules felt his voice rise with panic, wanting to pul his beloved away from this strange being in case it tried to hurt her.

“Jules! Please, they are hurt. We have to help! Get a bowl of water and rag for me.” Bernadette ordered as she hurried into the sitting room, gently laying the alien down onto the couch.

“What? Bernie, we don’t even know what that thing is! It would be dangerous!” Jules stammered, mind desperately trying to keep up with all that was taking place.

Bernadette swung on her husband, eyes alight with anger. “Jules, they are hurt! I will not in good conscious leave someone to suffer just because they are different! Now go fetch me that water and rag!”

The dark blue hedgehog scurried off to do as he was bid, blue eyes wide with fright at the thought of his wife’s anger. As Jules went to fetch her supplies, Bernadette leaned over the figure, gloved hands running along slender arms and legs to check for broken bones. A soft sigh of relief passed her lips when she found none. When Jules returned she began to gently clean the soot away from the light blue skin, marvelling at how there was barely a scratch on them.

“How are they?” Jules asked hesitantly, cowering when Bernadette turned a slightly cold look his way.

“No broken bones or serious injuries surprisingly.” She finally said, green eyes turning back onto the figure and almost instantly being drawn to the brightly glowing gemstone in their chest. She frowned, reaching out to see if the stone had somehow embedded itself in their chest during the crash only to jump when a groan passed blue lips. Jules instantly pulled her back a few feet, body tense and ready to defend his family if needed.

The pair watched as slowly, eyelids peeled back to reveal bright emerald green eyes that blinked up at the ceiling with confusion. That confusion turned to panic very quickly, the figure leaping to their feet and taking a battle stance while their hand moved towards their chest. Bernadette and Jules felt their jaws drop in shock as a long white sword was drawn from the glowing gemstone. The figure stared back at them, eyes narrowed with suspicion but also pain as their bruised limbs twinged at the fast movement of getting up.

“State your cut and facet!” They snapped in a high voice that made the two hedgehog wonder if they were female.

“I…we don’t know what you mean,” Bernadette spoke up softly, hands raised in a gesture of peace. The being before them squinted in confusion before seeming to look them up and down, head tilting to the side.

“You are organic?” They asked and that had Jules and Bernadette turning to gaze at one another, unsure on just what was standing before them.

“You aren’t?” Jules questions this time, watching as the stranger slowly starts to move into a more relaxed position, sword lowering from its threatening stance.

“I am a Gem, a Tanzanite.” They say while gesturing to the gem in their chest. “This form is just for convenience.”

The Mobians stare for a long moment before nodding slowly, somewhat understanding what is being said.

“Well, my name is Bernadette and this is my husband Jules.” Bernadette introduces with a small smile. “I pulled you from the wreckage of your ship and brought you back here to heal you.”

They start at this, blinking at the pair in confused shock. “You…help me even though you did not know if I would be a hostile threat or not.”

“You were hurt.” Is how Bernadette answers causing the other to look even more confused if that were possible. Moving slowly, the hedgehog walks towards the alien who watches her every move carefully, looking ready to spring away at any moment. But Bernie is patient and calm, reaching out with gentle hands to take the others arm, looking down at the bruised skin softly. “I have a cream that will help with the pain and make it heal faster if you’ll allow me to help?”

The alien stands there, tense and clearly fighting an internal war with themselves on whether to accept the offered help or not. Bernie doesn’t push, simply waits and allows them to decide on their own. In the end, they nod and lower themselves back onto the couch, watching with wide eyes as Bernie patches up the rest of their wounds with such care that they had never seen before.

“What do we call you then?” Jules asks making the jump in surprise, eyeing him questioningly. “You know our names, but what’s yours?”

They are silent for a long moment before they answer. “Tanzanite.”

“It’s a lovely name.” Bernie inputs after rubbing the last of the cream on their left arm. Tanzanite looks down at it, intrigued and curious. They press their fingers hesitantly against some of their bruises, blinking when they only feel slight pain compare to what they had felt before.

“Thank you for helping me. You were under no obligation to do so.” They say while looking around the strange room they are in. The Mobians are certain there are things in the room the alien has probably never seen before. When they stand it has them both tumbling back in shock, staring at Tanzanite in confusion when they give a short bow. “I will not impose on you any longer.”

They turn to leave but Bernie reaches out, grabbing hold of their arm and staring with wide eyes at them, pleading in a way that Tanzanite has never seen. “Please, you are no trouble at all and you are still hurt. Stay and rest, it would make me feel better knowing you are safe and well.”

Tanzanite looks flummoxed as if they have never seen anyone show them concern in their life and that has something inside Bernie breaking. “I do not understand you. You do not know me, clearly know I am not of your world yet you keep insisting on helping me. You know nothing about me, know nothing of my character. How do you know I don’t pose a threat to you or your world?”

Jules tenses behind them, eyes narrowed at their guest while Bernie just smiles. “I’m just that type of person. And from what I’ve seen so far you seem to be a reasonable being with lovely manners too might I add. I find myself trusting you Tanzanite, and my trust is usually put in good faith.”

Unknown to Bernie, Tanzanite has to physically restrain themselves from flinching at her words. This creature is so kind, so gentle in such a way they have never seen before. She helped them when she didn’t have too, is wanting to keep helping them even though she knows nothing of their intentions. Tanzanite knows that if she were to find out about their mission, to discover their reason for being on her planet she wouldn’t be so kind or understanding. But it must be done for the good of Home-World, must be done so they can be accepted by their Diamond. They should leave, should go to their ship and send out a distress single and lead their fellow gems to this planet that looks perfect for colonisation.

A dull ache in their side has them grimacing, taking stock of all their injuries. Tanzanite scowls, knowing it will take a week or two for them to be fully healed and back to full strength. In that time, it might be nice to stay somewhere warm and comfortable. They can simply use these creatures for their kindness and then send for Home-World in a week or two.

“Alright, I shall accept your offer of help Bernadette the Organic.” They say while bowing to the creature who gives a soft giggle at their words.

“Please, call me Bernadette or Bernie. And while I might be organic, I am in fact a hedgehog.” She says while leading them back to the strange soft thing that looked like a bed but also didn’t.

“Hedgehog? Is that your cut?” They ask.

“No, it's our species. Organic beings are classed by species.” It is Jules who answers this time and Tanzanite nods in understanding. They watch as Jules side eyes them, her features showing suspicion but also a small amount of trust. Tanzanite praises her for her unease, being too trusting is a sure way to get shattered after all. They certainly hope they won’t be shattered now that they’ve found a planet and have hopefully proven their worth. The thought should be comforting to them, but Tanzanite only feels that awful twisting sensation in their middle making them wonder why they aren’t excited as they should be.


End file.
